The War
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: You know of the war outside of Hogwarts. Well this is about the lesser know war inside of Hogwarts. It's girls angainst boys. Warning: Boy bashing. Please R
1. Just the Beginning

Hey look I have yet another fic. 

Mystic- Oh hurray. More work.

=D This fic is based on real life, my like actually.

Mystic- You mean you have a life. 

Not really only at school.

Mystic- Right.

Well anyway. This is based off of real life. All the events here basically happened though not in any particular order and some of the magical event aren't true.

Mystic- Well duh.

Also the characters are all based off people I know and my friend and me =D.

Well here's the story.

Disclaimer. JK owns everything you recognize here. I don't own anything cept the plot and my friends. 

**The War**

~*~

It was a normal lunch at Hogwarts. Well as normal as lunches get at Hogwarts. Which, when you think about it, weren't very normal at all.

That day instead of the normal 4 house tables there were 16 smaller tables. That was all courtesy of the Marauders, the resident trouble makers at Hogwarts. James Potter was their leader with his best friend Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was the quiet one. He was known as the smartest of the group. Peter Pettigrew was the final Marauder though he preferred watching the others than doing actually joining in.

It was thanks to their spectacular fireworks show during dinner several night ago all four table had to be taken out for repairs due to sever burn marks. As well as for several broken legs and benches that were snapped in the mass panic when they had the brilliant idea of turning off the lights so that everyone could enjoy the light show better.

Anyway the house tables were gone and most likely wouldn't be back for several weeks. Lunch had already started when the doors opened and let in four girls talking among themselves. Two girls were about the same height (5'3). The other two were a head taller than them (5'7). 

Looking around all of them sighed at once. Rolling their eyes they walked over to the only free table between the Marauders and some 7th years of the same proud house of Gryffindor. Putting their books down they had just started to eat when the main doors burst open again and another girl, about the same height as the first two, came running through. Stopping for a moment to locate her fiends she quickly came and sat down ignoring all the stares she got for being so late.

Together they made up the resident 5th year Gryffindor girls. They were all close friends though they all seemed rather different. They were able to laugh with each other and have a good time in each other's company and that was all that mattered.

Lily Evens was easily the tallest of the group. Her wavy read hair fell to about half way down her back. Green eyes shining she laughed at something the girl across from her said. She managed to be the smartest of the group even though she was a muggleborn. 

The girl sitting across from her was Kate Steps. Her wavy light brown hair was pulled in two buns and her smoky grey/blue eyes were crossed as she made a funny face. Even if she was the shortest of the group it wasn't that apparent because of the heels of her shoes. A dancer at heart she had an abundant amount of energy. She was also the only one of the group that could be counted as a 'pure' Pureblood.

Diana Anderson's mother was a pureblood but her father was a muggleborn wizard. The second smallest of the group she was another with a strong spirit. Her curly dark brown hair was always pulled up in 2 to 5 pigtails. Hazel eyes would state defiantly at anyone who challenged what she believed in. Diana had some very strong beliefs and would stand up for them even if she was made fun of it.

Michelle Luke was the middle person of the group as well as the most out going. Bouncing around like she was almost always on a constant sugar high. Her father was a wizard but her mother was a muggle. Her father didn't even tell them about his magic until Michelle got her letter. Dirty blond hair cut just past her shoulders and blue eyes turned toward the last person of their group and she sighed.

Jasmine Shi was perhaps the most different from the group. Long black hair that fell down to her lower back hung down and dark brown eyes showed her parents Asian decent. Jasmine, or Jas as everyone called her, was the quiet bookish one. It was most expected that she would be the one on top of all her work. 

"Jas, did you study for that Arithmacy test?" Kate asked from where she was across the table.

Jas looked up from her notebook she was doodling on as she listened to the other talked.

"Test? We have a test today?" Everyone looked at her confused face. 

"Yah. Don't you remember Professor Lawrence telling us yesterday?" Lily asked shaking her head.

"Umm… she pondered for a bit then a look of dawning crossed her face. "Oh yah." Then she turned back to her notebook to finish up her sketch.

"Honestly. How is it you can manage to keep up an O average when you can barely remember when the tests are?" Michelle asked taking a last bite out of her sandwich. 

"I pay attention to class." She responded simply.

"But you never pay attention." Kate and Lily said at the same time.

"Oh well." And with a smile she picked up her drawing to examine it.

Shaking their heads at their friend they continued their talk about their morning classes. Laughing at a joke Michelle told they were all shocked as a piece came flying over their heads and landed in the left over the spaghetti. Unfortunately for Kara the spaghetti was right in front of her and sprayed her shirt with red sauce.

"Omg!" She exclaimed as they all looked in the direction the projectile came from. Sitting there looking a bit sheepish the Marauders plus their other room mate Steve Williams.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diana asked as she tried to help Kara with the stain.

"Well since we can't bring our wands in here anymore I was teaching these guys how to play a muggle American game called football." Steve said.

"Watch you're aim." Michelle said picking out the paper triangle and tossing it over to them. Sitting down again she sighed.

"Boys can be so immature."

"Definitely." Lily said as she took out a paper that was due last period.

"Gee Lil you're almost getting as bad as Jas here." Diana commented as she watched Lily jot down answers.

"Actually I finished that." Jas said calmly as she put her notebook away. With everyone's eyes on her she pulled out a book.

"When did you have time to finish it?" Kara asked as she just finished the same paper up.

"Oh around 12 when you were all asleep."

"Typical." They all rolled their eyes at their odd friend. 

"Well, not all of us are nocturnal like you. We like to get some sleep at night."

"Why would you…" She was cut off by another paper football flying right past her hair and directly at Michelle who was sitting across from her. Whipping their heads around once again they stared at the guys who were smiling at them.

"I thought we told you to watch it?" Lily warned as she glared at them.

"Sorry." Sirius replied looking at the football Michelle was holding. "Can we have it back?"

"Sure just hold on." Michelle then took out her quill and stated to draw something on the little piece of paper. "Here, don't let it happen again." And she passed over to them their football. The other caught a glance at it as it changed hands. It was covered in flowers and hearts. 

Sirius looked at the football and looked up but they were already gone. Walking out of the Great Hall laughing. 

"Boys arte idiots. If I haven't said it already I'm saying it now." Michelle said as they walked out.

"You can say that again." Diana called out as they all split up to go to their electives. Lily, Kara, and Jas to Arithmacy. Diana to Ancient Ruins and Michelle to Divination. 

~*~

There done with chapter one.

Mystic- Oh hurray. Now let see when the next chapter's gonna come out.

=P A cookie to anyone who can guess which of the Gryffindor girls is me. 

Mystic- Oh I know!

*Hits Mystic* Shhhh! Don't tell them I want them to guess.

Mystic- =O

Yah genius. Leave you're guesses in a review and I might think of up-dating next week.

Mystic- Unless she gets writers block… AGAIN.

Well yah. So plese review. Tomorrow (Sept. 28) is my B-day and I would love to get a bunch of reviews. 


	2. One bother after another

Hey. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in more than 6 months. I got a really bad flame and then I had a lull where I only got two reviews for each chapter I put up. That put me off writing for a while but now I'm back. I just posted two chapters several weeks ago and got a great response. I'm hoping to keep it up.

Mystic- Yah right

Sush. Sorry this chapters so short but I just wanted something up so my friends would stop bugging me.

Mystic- Like that would ever happen.

No it won't. I've also got review responses at the bottom. So I hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer- Don't own anyone here. BASED of my life though.

THE WAR  
  


It was lunch again and the girls were late as usual. Sitting down at the same table as the other day they all pilled tier stuff on one side of the table.

"so what's for lunch today?" Michelle asked looking around at who was sitting where.

"Um… pasta and mozzarella sticks." Kate replied grabbing some mozzarella sticks.

"Hmmm… what to choose?" Lily looked for a moment before grabbing some mozzarella sticks. Taking a seat next to Jas who had already gotten her lunch, pasta.]

"So anything new happen today?" Jas asked looking up.

"Nothing you don't know of." Diana said while eating some nachos she got from… somewhere.

"Thanks." Kate said taking a couple for herself.

"Hey get your own." Diana retorted covering her food from the girl sitting next to her.

"Oh I just remembered." Michelle said excitedly "I got an owl from Tyler yesterday."

"You mean 'Tyler' from our old school?" Jas looked at Michelle.

"That's the one. He's moving back and coming to Hogwarts."

"I didn't know he was a wizard." Lily looked at her old friends. They had all gone to the same school before getting their letters informing them of their magic. 

"I did." Jas said taking a drink. "Did you find out he was a wizard, 'chelle?" 

"Our dad's are friends." Suddenly Peter sat down next to Lily.

"Hi." He said simply. 

"Uh Hi." They all looked at him strangely.

"Hey… You wouldn't happen to have a sickle?"

"Why?" Diana asked. 

"Because I'm hungry. And you need money to get food at Hogsmead."

"Why don't you ask your friends for money?" Michelle asked.

He looked back at the rest of the Marauders who were fooling around with their food. "Do you really think they would give me money?"

"Uh. Here." Lily dug into her pocket and pulled out a sickle. "Leave."

"Thanks." And he walked of happy.

"That was a bit strange." Jas said and looked up. Matt a Hufflepuff in their year was standing there. "Yes."

"Have any of you have Care of Magical Creatures yet?"

"Nope." Diana said. 

"Wait, Jas you have." Michelle looked at their friend who had spaced out again.

"Yah?"

"Did Kettleburn collect the homework?"

"No, when does he?" 

"Hey you never know." He said with a shrug and walked back to his table.

"Again very strange." Again Jas turned back to the last minute homework she had to do and the other continued with their conversation about Tyler. Well more like Michelle and Lily continued talking about Tyler with Diana and Kate looking on just a bit confused. Jas realized this and started them of remembering their old school days. 

They kept talking for about five minutes until Jas picked her head up to comment on something said and was promptly hit in the back of the head by a bottle cap.

Turing she glared at the marauders who were sitting there with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Sorry we though that would work better than a paper football."

"Watch it." She growled tossing their bottle cap back and turned back around and was promptly hit again. 

Spinning around and giving then an evil glare she took the bottle cap and threw it at them hitting Sirius in the face. Just then the bell rang causing them to gather all their stuff. 

"Do I have a sign on my back?" Jas asked Lily as she walked out the door with the others. 

"No why?"

"'cuz where ever I go people feel the constant urge to throw stuff at me."

The other girls just laughed and went of to class.

~*~*~

Done. Again I apologize for the shortness. 

Mystic-Yes you said that already.

Well here are the review responses.

OH and just so you know here is my little rant so you can just skip this first part if you wish.

**FandomAvenger**

"=D This fic is based on real life, my like actually."

First of all if you're going to quote me please do it properly.

Second where did I ever say that Boys are icky or have cooties. I'm sorry if I said boys are idiots. But you can't mean to say you've never thought that. 

Third about my age. As my friends have said I AM 15 Years old and in High School. And did it ever occur to you that this might not have been something that hasn't happened recently. I was 13 when I joined FF.net about a year and a half ago and I happen to have plenty of people who enjoy my stories. 

All this happened my Freshman year in High School. So what if I had some very immature people in my class. 

  
Another thing is that I always believed a Mary-Sue is someone put into a story who is generally perfect. Not a Self insertion per say. I have the opinion that the best kinds of writings are the ones that are at least loosely based on the author's life so that they know what they're writing about.   
  


I also might point out that not everything I write actually happened and if they did it might not have happened in that particular order. I really feel sorry for you since you seem to have no respect for other people's creativity. I'm sorry if I enjoy writing as a hobby. I never claimed grammar or spelling to be my forte but I was hoping to get some helpful criticism. I would have not minded so much if you pointed some mistakes in my plot of spelling or grammar mistakes. But the way you just went all and out and just said my fic sucked was not in the spirit of FF.net community. 

***END of RANT***

Now that I've gotten that out of my system the other responses.

**Liza (aka Michelle)**

Hehe. If you thought that first part was good I figure it can only get better. 

**deeegoalie **

Yay. For lunch and adjectives

**Kari aka Kate/Kara **

Woops Sorry bout that name thing… Did I ever fix that… Must check that later. 

**coco butter-fly **

Thanks for the review

**Meg**

Yay now the whole gang's reviewed. Here's the next part

Well that's all for now. Until my friend nag me into writing the next part. Review!!!! 


End file.
